wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alexandra
__NOEDITSECTION__ Could dress up To get love But guess what? I'm never gonna be that girl Who's living in a Barbie world Alexandra is Morpho's OC. Don't use or edit without permission. Content is a bit creepy and sad, just a warning. Beautiful ref is by Kindred-Heart, tysm! Coding by Cloud. Her beauty saved her. But it also condemned her... Appearance Alexandra looks beautiful and fragile, but broken. She has a skinny, small body that is colored shimmering blue, with darker blue stripes on her back. Her underbelly is a lighter blue. Her indigo antennae and horns are long and elegant, and her ivory-colored claws were once sharp and graceful, but they were cut off neatly and have left behind little stumps. The real show that HiveWings stare at is her wings. They are colored in a gradient, being bright pink at the bottom and deep purple at the top. They have have dark blue eyespots all along the edges, and shimmer iridescently. Her eyes are also striking, being bright violet like a morning glory flower. However, they have a look of great pain and emptiness in them that she tries to hide, but never can. She has scars on her wrists that look too neat to be battle scars, and there are chains around her ankles and the bases of her wings that chain her to a post in front of a fountain near the middle of Jewel Hive. Could wake up And make up And play dumb Pretending that I need a boy Who's gonna treat me like a toy It's too cold outside for angels to fly... Personality On the outside and most of the inside, Alexandra doesn't so much have a personality as a lack thereof. She is silent and rarely ever says anything, only talking when asked a question, which is once in a blue moon since most dragons just think of her as a decoration, like a statue. Most dragons in Jewel Hive haven't ever heard her say a word. Alexandra stands still most of the time, only occasionally shifting her talons or fluttering her wings. She seems completely emotionless, but has a haunting stare that nearly betrays her true feelings deep down, that even Alexandra herself has nearly forgotten. Inside, Alexandra has only the barest of thoughts. She is very observant of the world around her, but has shut out all emotions so she doesn't feel the crushing sadness of being a literal prisoner to HiveWing standards of beauty. Even deeper down, Alexandra is actually a very emotional dragoness, and feels envy for those who are capable of moving around freely and sympathy and sadness for those in similar situations as she. She has a very small, very hidden rebellious flame, but it is there, even if she denies it. If it was fueled with the right thing, it might just flare up and bring Alexandra back to life. Before she was chained, Alexandra was a curious, emotional dragon who loved to explore the world and have fun. She was obidient to her parents, and mostly to HiveWing society, although she could get rebellious sometimes since she found it unfair that SilkWings aren't treated the same as HiveWings. She was an introvert, but wasn't shy. I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things Like diamond rings But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string This queen don't need a king I'd rather be free from here... History * She was slightly rebellious, and got put in Misbehaver's Way a few times * One time, she was seen in Misbehaver's Way and some HiveWings thought she looked beautiful standing still frozen, and she had kept repeatedly causing trouble and rebelling, so she was chained up and permanently put on display How far have you wandered, silent princess? Relationships (OCs living on Pantala only) * Cabbage: She has seen her pass by before, and on the surface, has a neutral opinion of her (like she does with pretty much everyone else). However, deeper down, she feels both sorrow for her for being a servant, jealousy because she gets to move around. She also finds the SilkWing to be a bit mean. * Leanira: Alexandra feels sorrow for her, and sympathy due to their somewhat similar predicaments. She secretly hopes that she will be freed someday, mostly out of sympathy for her. * Ant: The little HiveWing has passed by her and stared at her many times, and she finds him to be adorable. He is one of the few things that makes her happy, because he's just so cute! * Firefly: Firefly has passed by Alexandra a few times, and on the surface, Alexandra holds a neutral opinion of them. Deeper down, Alexandra thinks that Firefly seems like a fun and nice dragon and wishes she could spend time with her, but alas, Alexandra is chained. * Yamamai: Like everyone else, Alexandra has a neutral opinion of them on the outside. On the inside, she likes them for disliking the HiveWings, although she wouldn't admit that to herself except for in her deepest, most secret thoughts. * Lauracea: On the outside, Alexandra is neutral about her, although she tries to please her since she's a HiveWing. On the inside, she finds her to be somewhat nice because of her cheerful, non-snobbish personality, and likes her better than most HiveWings. * Attercop: Alexandra thinks pretty much neutral of him on the inside and outside, although she does find him to be somewhat nice. She is jealous of him because he gets to move around. * Ptery: Alexandra is very scared of this HiveWing, even on the outside. She knows that she is in danger of being stuffed and mounted on a wall by him because of her beauty if she ever tried to escape or did anything else illegal. * Comet: On the outside, Alexandra thinks neutrally of her. Very deep inside, she agrees with Comet's negative opinion about Queen Wasp and likes her because of this. * Aphid: On the outside, Alexandra tries to appease him like any other HiveWing. However, she has seen him acting kinder to SilkWings than most HiveWings before, even though he tries to hide it, and inside, she likes him because of that. * Cynips: Alexandra has seen her a few times when the HiveWing is visiting Jewel Hive. She thinks of her as a normal HiveWing to please and look pretty for. Inside, she has a pretty much neutral opinion of her, but hates how she looks at all SilkWings as decorations, especially since it reminds her that any other SilkWing could end up in her terrible situation. Trivia * Alexandra is going to be the protagonist of an upcoming fanfiction. I have not planned very far into it yet, so I don’t know when it will be coming out. However, the title will be Pins & Cases. * She is named after the Queen Alexandra Birdwing butterfly. * She used to be named Ethria, but Morpho changed it since there isn't a butterfly named that. * She exists in the canon timeline. Gallery Alexandraaa.png|By ForestFire BirdwingButterfly.jpeg|A real Queen Alexandra Birdwing butterfly BeFunky-collage (5).jpg|Aesthetic by Pinktiger MorphoTheRainWing-AlexandraPNG.png|By Cloud the SeaWing C928105C-E6C1-4CD7-9D97-FBEA1E85AE95.png|By Morpho, created for the Inktober “Ornament” prompt 879D9569-245A-46F3-8941-9D2371115D59.png|Flight Rising ref assembled by Morpho Category:SilkWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters